


Piece of Eden

by Hobbit_Riddlebird



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 666 Fics Fics Fics (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit_Riddlebird/pseuds/Hobbit_Riddlebird
Summary: Written for the 666 Challenge: word "Eden"After the apocalyp-nope Aziraphale takes up Crowley's offer to come to his place and finds out the demon has been hiding something from him.





	Piece of Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as platonic or not. Written mostly with tv-verse in mind but can be either.

"Suppose I should invite you in, angel," Crowley opened the door. "Domain of a demon and all that. Floor might be.. well not consecrated I suppose, what's the opposite of consecrated? Unconsecrated? Might burst into flames," he shuddered. "Not good." 

"You have been in the bookshop, Crowley. Don't be ridiculous," Aziraphale smiled. 

"Bookshop is like public domain though, isn't it? Maybe it doesn't count," the demon shrugged. He entered the flat and turned around. "Well, coming in, angel?" 

Aziraphale paused before crossing the threshold, he wasn't nervous per se, it was only-. "In the six-thousand years we've known each other I don't believe you have ever invited me into your home." 

"Still moving too fast for you, angel?" He knew Crowley was teasing him. 

"It's only… what if I find you have a dungeon full of bondage devices or something?" He didn't really believe the demon would have but there was bound to be things they didn't know about each other. For example Crowley did not know of his fondness for cheap romance novels. 

"Bondage devices?" the demon laughed loudly. "Been reading Fifty Shades of Grey, have you?" 

"You know I like to keep up with the current novels of the decade and, although not usually my cup of tea, the series was well received by certain audiences," he argued. "And a bookseller must know his clientele." 

"Just doesn't seem the type of book Heaven would approve of though, does it?" 

"Heaven has more to concern themselves with than Earthly writings." Which meant, Heaven did not need to know. "And what of yourself, Crowley? I thought demons had no use for books."

"You know they made it into a movie, yes? You know moving pictures? As they say, the movie is always better than the book," the demon smirked. 

"No one says that! You… just made that up!" 

"Maybe I did, do you wanna wager on it?" 

"You won't win, motion pictures are a passing fad, mark my words." 

"The only novels that interest humans today are the type with ink pictures and speech bubbles, angel," he said. "You'll have to open a comic shop to keep with the times." 

Aziraphale felt a moment of sadness for his lost bookshop. In his long time spent on Earth it was the first place that felt like home. All his books lost in the fire. He felt… well rather lost himself. 

"I'm going on check the messages, make yourself comfortable. There should be somewhere to sit that way," the demon pointed in the opposite direction, "I believe." He snapped his fingers. "There is now." He left Aziraphale alone. 

The angel looked around, the flat was very much like Crowley. Or rather very much like the persona the demon had given himself. It was very stylish but also very superficial. But there was something else he could sense beneath this superficial surface, much like Crowley himself. Something that felt familiar… that he had not felt in six-thousand years. 

He passed an old worn settee that was out-of-place in the modern flat and came upon a small nursery of plants. He had found the source. 

_ An angel. Angel have you come to save us from the demon?  _

Of course they did not speak with actual words but he understood them the same. He had last heard the voices of plants in the Garden of Eden. But those plants had felt like love. These were terrified! 

"Nothing from my side… former side yet," Crowley returned. "Aziraphale?" 

"Crowley, what have you done?" He touched a shivering leaf and calmed the plant. 

"I can explain."

"These plants were taken from Eden, weren't they?"

"Not all of them," Crowley removed his glasses. "They were bred from an original sample."

"They're afraid, why?" 

"Because if they fal-fail they know they will be removed." 

"Where do you take them?" 

"Downstairs. Basement. Dark." 

Aziraphale sighed. He understood, how could he not. 

"We will bring the plants back up here, together," he reached for the demon's shivering hand.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an idea I would love to explore more.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
